In an order handling facility, such as a sortation center, multiple customer packages are processed that each contain one or more items from inventory to be shipped to customers. Packages of various sizes can be inducted into a sortation and conveyance network that ultimately directs the packages to various staging destinations within the sortation center. The staging destinations can be arranged based on various delivery routes assigned to the sortation center. For example, packages may be sorted according to delivery zip codes and the staging destinations may be arranged based on the delivery zip codes. At the staging destinations, packages may be packed onto pallets, which can then be loaded onto trucks or other vehicles for delivery.
Packages can further be sorted, prior to conveyance to the staging destination, based on package size. For example, at one or more areas within the sortation and conveyance network, packages can be unloaded from a gaylord and sorted based on their size. In the sortation center, packages may be categorized within various size categories, such as, by way of non-limiting example, “small”, “medium”, and “large” packages, wherein each size category may be defined by maximum or minimum predetermined dimensions and/or weight. For example, “small” packages may be categorized as packages having dimensions less than 12 inches×16 inches×6 inches and weighing 25 lbs or less. Such small packages, or “smalls” as they may be termed, can be sorted from the other sizes and consolidated to possibly bypass at least some portions of the conveyance network. For example, small packages destined for a specific staging destination within the sortation center can be loaded into a container, such as a bag or tote, which can then be conveyed to the staging destination. In many instances, an associate within the sortation center places the filled bag or tote onto a cart and physically walks the cart to the staging destination. “Small” packages commonly include cardboard or paperboard boxes, mailers (such as padded “jiffy” mailers) “poly bags,” and other parcel types.